


Rush

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom!Harry, Dominant Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Pregnant Louis, Top Harry, Top Nick, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, louis mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It’s all a rush, from being the top CEO administrator to secretly having affairs with an under aged teen a.k.a. intern. Maybe it’s wrong, but at the same time what’s wrong just feels really fucking good and sometimes when you’re in a rush you forget things, really important things. The fact that you’re throwing your reputation, your so called boyfriend, and a young one’s life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://twitter.com/harryonmen">Twitter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS BOTTOM LOUIS omg first time ever in my life enjoy!

  
"Mr. Styles?"  A man mumbled as he entered through the white doors that stood open before Harry's office room. Within the corner of the room was a large black desk stacked with piles of files and a rotating chair.

 

"Yes?" muttered the deep, raspy voice of none other than, Harry Styles, the CEO of the music industry, "Need something?"

 

"Well actually your interviewees are ready to get interviewed for the internship." 

 

Harry nodded, "Hm? Alright then send them in." 

 

-

 

Louis shuffled on his feet as he stood outside the doors of Harry Styles's office, waiting for his turn as he saw continuous streams of people entering and exiting with glum faces. Were the not picked? Well he was the last one in line, would suck that Mr. Styles didn't find anyone to his liking. Louis's eyes widened, "What if I'm rejected, too." He thought, "There were pretty tough arsed people before me. Well here I go." Louis pushed the fringe out of his eyes and entered the office as soon as his name was called.

 

-

 

Harry sat and tapped his fingers along the desk in disappointment and honestly none of the girls and boys he'd come across today caught his interest. They were all stuck up prats looking for a reputable job to brag about along with other idiots. Well that's how Mr. Styles thought, he just wanted someone eye catching and captivating to work with. Productive yet shy, in way they could be judged incorrectly, but fill people's tastes so well-

 

"Mr. Styles?" quipped a soft voice. Harry's eyes shot from the top of his desk to meet a young and vibrant being right at his door. Maybe God was actually listening to him this time.

 

"Ah, you must be-" he looks down to the sheet of paper, "Mr. Tomlinson. Correct? Come in, have a seat." 

 

Louis nodded and had small smile slip over his face as he grabbed for the seat and placed himself down, "Yeah I am. So what questions do you have for me, sir?"

 

Wow. That's what Harry thought really, the soft voice rang in his ears as he took a glance at the young figure before him, "Just wondering, how old are you?"

 

"Well, sir," god the way he spoke was pretty and soft, "I am 15, but I promise you my worth ethics are much more cooperative than just my age."

 

"Hm, well we'll see about that," mumbled Harry, "Let's start?"

 

-

 

After 30 minutes of small banters and shared words, Louis actually got the fucking internship and he couldn't have been happier to work with the head CEO and get a reputable internship for college. He was so happy that there wasn't really any other way for him to actually show it, but smile like an idiot as he trotted off back home. 

 

Harry, though, couldn't take his eyes off the young body shape and honestly he really shouldn't do that because Louis was just going to be an intern and that was that. Right?

 

-

 

"How was work, babe?" Nick Grimshaw, partnership with Harry's music industry and boyfriend, had his arms circulating Harry's hips. Slowly those hands taking a grasp at his waist trailing over his waist and up over to his chest, his lips gently peppering along Harry's white neck.

 

Harry stood before his dressing table, staring at himself as Nick continued to peck his cheeks and neck, "Hmmm," Harry hummed as his lips moved to a circular shape, "W-Well I found a new intern actually. He's quiet and soft, but he seems determined."

 

"That's nice." Nick grinned as his fingers edged over the buttons over the front of his shirt, slowly unbuttoning the silver shapes and scratching down his pale, toned stomach.

 

Soon, in matter of seconds, Harry couldn't hold the moans that slipped out of his lips and the sounds of headboards and walls could be heard from a shocking distance. 

 

-

 

Louis stood over to the front if his door and couldn't keep his mind off the man; he seemed much more gentle and handsome in person. His voice was calm, deep, and-

 

"Lou!" The door was quickly opened to reveal Louis's mother, Jay, who stood with a smile, "You seem pretty happy today, did you get it?"

 

Louis clapped his hands together nodding his head in flash, "Yes I did oh god mum and he's a really kind man."

 

"Kind man?" Jay's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Now you be careful young man. Did you take those pills-"

 

Before he let her finish, Louis rolled his eyes, "Yeah mum I did."

 

"Okay good just-"

 

Louis only scoffed as he stepped into the home and already started to plan on how he would help Harry with his work, "Yeah mum I get it!"

 

-

 

Alright let's try to explain what these "pills" are for. Louis Tomlinson, well he isn't your average everyday kid. Probably because he could produce a kid of his own. There have been constant precautions about how Louis would have to deal with the idea that he could possibly get pregnant. He tries to not really think about and would sometimes stare at the pills that stood over his nightstand. Well he wasn't a freak or anything so it's all cool. Louis's just the type that could give birth. That's all.

 

-

 

It was morning and soon Louis had awakened to the blaring noises of his alarm clock. Quickly, he slammed his hand over the annoying device and carried out his regular duties.

 

He wondered if Mr. Styles would help him out with his work. That's probably something he'd fan boy over to himself cause honestly who wouldn't?

 

-

 

"Niiiiick." Harry giggled as he tried to get up, but his nude body was pulled down and pressed against Nick's chest, "I got to get to my job."

 

"Come on, kiss me then." Nick mumbled, his eyebrows twitching into a suggestion. He reached up and peppered Harry's neck and chest and playfully biting his collar bone as he giggled.

 

"Niiiiick. Fine." He quickly pressed his lips down onto Nick's and maybe it was a bit more than just a press and into a full out snog including their legs entwining together and bed sheets ruffling over their skin, "Ah fuck."

 

-

 

Louis waited outside of Harry's office waiting and waiting, but Mr. Styles wasn't seen anywhere. Was he too early?

 

His head shot up as soon as he heard that familiar voice, "Nick, stop!" It was Harry and he seemed to be giggling with some man that stood and grabbed at his sides. Louis's eyes widened suddenly to watch them go from playfully pulling at each other, to touching at each other, and suddenly the other man pushed Harry to a wall and began to make out with him right there. Right in front of his fucking face.

 

Maybe Louis felt something lurch inside of him and maybe he just imagined Mr. Styles looking at him and- 

 

"Holy fuck." muttered Louis. D-did Mr. Styles just wink at him?

 

Soon the two pulled away and quickly Louis turned his head away from the two. "Well hello."

 

Louis looked up to see Harry before him and the other man had left from the scene, "Uh- uh hi." whispered Louis, looking down to his feet. 

 

"Well then, sorry about that. My erm, boyfriend can be a bit uh clingy." chuckled Harry.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, "Must be an annoyance?"

 

Harry chuckled at the response, "No not really-" he leaned in and edged closer to Louis who felt his back hitting the wall, the intense aroma between them as Harry spoke, "You can say I love the attention, you know?"

 

Louis's eyes darted around Harry's face and ended on his pink lips, "Oh um-"

 

Harry then laughed brightly, "Anyway, let's get started shall we?"

 

Louis quickly nodded and followed behind, this was probably going to be a long day.

 

-

 

Maybe Louis was over reacting, but he counted each touch and brush he had received on his skin as Mr. Styles helped him out with the basics.

 

An estimate of 44 times, okay to be exact it was 57 times. It came from getting tapped on to the shoulder to a hand grasping firmly at his side. The worst outcome that came out of this was the visible rosy cheeks Louis had over his face. Luckily, Harry had not point it out to him because it'll be too embarrassing for Louis to handle.

 

-

 

"S-So that's it?" asked Louis as he fumbled his hands through the last few files and organized them back into the one of many drawers. 

 

Harry nodded and had a smile, "You're a great worker, love." 

 

Louis only nodded back and looked to the tips of his shoes, trying to contain the blush that appeared over his cheeks. 

 

"You-" Harry looked down at his intern as he placed a finger over his own chin with his mind occupied in thought, "You're a shy one aren't you? Yet a diligent worker." 

 

"I- uh yeah. I guess." Louis mumbled and played with the tips of his fingers, "That's what people say."

 

"You blush a lot too." chuckled Harry, with that broad deep laugh that had Louis's mind spinning.

 

"Yeah god sorry-"

 

Harry shook his head and tapped Louis's nose, "Hey no need to be sorry! It's rather cute actually. Really cute." With those words said his dimpled grin had reappeared on his face. 

 

Louis gasped a bit and his cheeks were starting to hurt from the burn and he couldn't stop cursing at himself for this ridiculous feature he had, "I- uh- thank you." He muttered, looking off towards any area besides Harry.

 

"Course, love it's the truth." shrugged Harry.

 

Louis nodded his head and went back to the small area where he slump his things over and sat himself down on to the leather couch, "Is there anything else you'd like, sir?"

 

Harry suddenly went stiff and jaws clenched as he felt the rush of inappropriate thoughts flood into his mind. He looked at the young lad sitting with his thighs pressed together and hands clasped to one another. 'Sir' Harry thought, repeating the sensual high pitcher voice again and again and again. Fuck-

 

"Sir?" Louis was a tad confused to see the man just standing there, "Sir, are you alright-"

 

"Say that again." Harry turned and looked over to Louis once more and eyes gone dark as he focused in the kid, "Say it again."

 

"I- what?" Okay Louis was confused; he stood on his feet to walk towards Harry, "Are you alright?"

 

"No- no say 'sir' again." Muttered Harry and took large steps forward towards Louis who gasped at the sudden movement, trying to get back, but falling over the couch once more, "Please."

 

Louis was suddenly self-conscious and this raspy feeling got over him, it wasn't bad though. More like 'oh fuck' cause here he is with Mr. Styles crowding over him with a glint of lust in his eyes.

 

Louis looked up and down multiple times with a bit of why and fear in his chest, "S-Sir are you alright-"

 

Suddenly out of no fucking where Harry had his lips pressured over Louis's, pressing the crevices and edges of their lips. There were muffled moans escaping as Harry edged on closer and straddled Louis's broad waist, not even holding back with the grinding of clothed cocks. Louis's throaty moans were quite feminine and enriched with high pitch tones, just like a flute, as Harry pressed down onto him and kissing the sensational lips.

 

There were mere sounds of gasps and clothes ruffling, their voices only heard with moans.

 

"S-Sir." Louis whimpered, "Your boyf-"

 

"Like I fucking care." Harry snarled and lowered his lips to clasp them onto Louis's skinny tan neck, sucking and pulling with the edge of his teeth to leave a prominent mark, “Mine."

 

"Oh- oh Sir I- oh." Louis sighed, shutter-like breaths as hands clasped at the front of his white shirt, trying to pull and pick at the neatly done buttons, "Sir this is- ugh- wrong."

 

"We'll see what's wrong when we're done." Harry was already far gone into the situation, sucking and tugging at the sweet scented intern, "Come on, babe you're just gorgeous."

 

Louis only nodded and he himself had felt his lower half hardening, "I- ohhhhhh." Louis moaned as the air hit his chest and he was slowly getting exposed beneath Harry's body and crying out to the sudden warm slick touch of his tongue curling down his chest.

 

It felt weird yet hot in a way and Louis was a bit paranoid to the fact that Harry was still fully clothed over him; his two dainty hands had reached out pulled at the black blazer, and “Off." he whimpered.

 

Harry chuckled and quickly pulled off his own top and tossed it to the floor, the sweat already forming on both bodies and Louis watched with such intent to the beauty that Harry had. He moaned once more. 

 

"You like what you see," chuckled Harry, "There's much more to come."

 

-

 

In moments Harry had Louis underneath his body with their chests pressing into da bother and sticking due to the sweat. Louis's whined were loud and precious as Harry fingered the young boy open and all Louis had running through his mine was 'more more more more' he slept with people, but never did he thought that he'd be fucked by the top and hot CEO of the music industry.

 

He was so dived in that he completely forgot something important, but wait what was it?

 

-

 

"I- ah, sir p-please." Louis whimpered with his head tossed back into the black edge of the couch and his eyes rolling constantly as he felt Harry's cock penetrating inside him. It felt so fucking good to feel the broad body hovering and covering him in. It felt fucking brilliant as Louis's cock pressured into Harry's stomach and as he moved, the friction intensified and Louis whimpered, "S-Sir I- I'm I-" he stuttered and Harry groaned each time he heard Louis whimper.

 

"Y-yeah babe?" Harry whispered and the sound of a smack of lips echoed when he pressed a kiss while his hips continued to work Louis down. 

 

"I- ohhhhh." Louis couldn't even form words as he squirmed and sweated beneath Mr. Styles, all while he felt plush pink lips  pressing down his tan neck, "I- uh god I'm close." 

 

Harry nodded his head and continued to slip and slide his lips and tongue along Louis's, "Shhh I'll take care of you."

 

In moments and through shutter-like and whispery breaths Louis came blissfully with a shout that had only drowned into Harry's throat.

 

-

 

Moments passed and they laid over each other, Louis curled up into Harry's chest and their bodies pressed together on the black couch and naked legs twined together. 

 

Harry broke the silence as his fingers rushed through Louis's hair, “well how was it?" He smirked and turned his head to take a glance at Louis who looked up with blue eyes and cheek pressed into the crevice of Harry's shoulder.

 

Louis shrugged trying to play it off as alright, "It was cool." He muttered. His lips were trying hard to pull up to a smirk as Harry pouted.

 

"Alright? Come on, Lou." mumbled Harry, gently nuzzling his nose against Louis.

 

Louis had bursted into giggles as Harry delivered an affectionate side of himself, laying quick Eskimo kisses, "You were great. I- yeah." He had a loss of words that's for sure.

 

Harry's teeth were shining as he fist bumped the air lazily, "I knew it! Aha!" He cheered.

 

Louis only sighed in content feeling tired and resting his eyes close as he smiled to the rumble in Harry's chest as he spoke.

 

-

 

Quickly, the two had made sure to get the place cleaned before they left and Louis laughed as Harry grimaced while wiping away with spare tissues at the drying cum stains.

 

"Fuck my leather couch." Harry whined and Louis continued to laugh at him as they cleaned.

 

-

 

Louis was dropped off by Harry and maybe they were in the midst of a heated kiss before Louis exited the car and their eyes were dark, but luckily Louis was hopeful for the next day. Oh this, this was just a pure blessing.

 

"See you later love." Harry waved off, blowing small slutty kisses as he left.

 

Louis only chuckled, his cheeks burning red and hands clasped over his bag as he walked back into his home. For some reason Louis felt some kind of strange itch. Something he forgot but he had no idea what it was, was it the files? Cleaning something? What was it? He tried shrugging it off but it was there in his mind, but he didn't know what.

 

"Hey love how was that intern thing for you? First day went good?" His mother suddenly asked once he took off his jacket and hanged at the tall rack behind the door.

 

Louis only grinned, trying to hide his blush, "Yeah mum, actually went better than I thought it would be." 

 

"Well that's great!" His mum, Jay, smiled and walked towards her son, "Anyway get cleaned up and come down to eat dinner. By the way have you taken the medication? You need those daily."

 

Louis only rolled his eyes and dropped his smile, "Whatever mum. It's not like I'm going to have unprotected sex! Like. Intake the pills when I want." He muttered.

 

Jay only shook her head, "Love please. I know, but if anything happens- just take the pills otherwise they're not that effective."

 

Louis ignored the warming and left upstairs, for some reason though, that weird paranoid like feeling came at him harder.

 

He shook his head and went ahead to complete his night. Taking the pill as his mum insisted, although it wasn't taken at the right time, but who cares? Not like he'd get pregnant. He didn't do anything for that to happen and like he's protected no need to freak out about it. Hmph.

 

-

Then that's how it continued. Every fucking time he'd been in the office a new variety of sex occurs from getting banged to the walls, tables, and floors. Harry had fun and all the cared about was the sound spilling from Louis's mouth.

 

It starts off with simple work, then suddenly as Louis hands in a file and they slightly touch then the next fucking thing you know they're snogging and falling to the floor.

 

Every time though, every time Louis forgets one really important and vital necessity when getting fucked up her and there and every time Louis tried to remember what it was, it came as an itch in the back of his mind, yet he never figured out what in fuck's name it was.

 

That is until it splattered all over him...literally.

 

-

Harry, of course, grew in attraction towards his intern a d the constant touches he felt from Louis's young hands got him driven and mad. Although, he should have felt guilty because first of all it's against the rule, second his reputation will go down if they were caught, and third his fucking boyfriend Nick. 

 

 

That's actually how it went for him. Fucking Louis at work and then coming home to get fucked over by Nick and his boyfriend his completely oblivious to what's happening in the office room. 

 

This should stop. It should, but mate Harry was a bit too cunning to let this thrill just drop.

 

But then again, something did drop on him.... Literally.

 

-

 

"F-gah." Louis was within his bedroom and couldn't even move a mere inch before he felt the lurch in his stomach and the nauseous feeling in his head. He couldn't stop the ongoing throw up into the toilet and fuck it burned his throat like hell.

 

Louis was confused, but maybe it's from something he ate because his puking was getting crazy at the moment. He was asleep when suddenly he felt his stomach twisting and turning a bit and he rolled around to soothe the pain, but it got worse. His eyebrows furrowed in distress and suddenly he started to cough and sputter, jumping up from the bed as a bit of bike fell from the side of his mouth and quickly aimed towards the bathroom. 

 

That's where he was for the past half hour really, puking nonstop. He was bit worried because then that meant he couldn't go see Harry. He didn't want to get him sick or something, that'd be awful. With that in mind he decided to push away the sickness and quickly grabbed for his phone that lay across the floor. Quickly he dialed the number that had to come first before his mum, but it's not like anyone's going to know anyway.

 

"Hello?" Louis winced to the sound of his own voice, seems like the vomiting made it worse than he thought, "Sir?" He mumbled.

 

"Ah yes? Louis, love hey I'm surprised you're not here yet, something wrong?" asked Harry.

 

Louis blushed a bit and tried to bite the rosy cheeks as he spoke, "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Just-"

 

"Then why aren't you here? I'm missing you already." Harry whispered and Louis rolled his eyes cause honestly you could here they man pouting through the phone.

 

"I-I'm not perfectly fine it's just- I've been throwing up a bit and I think I caught something. So, I might not be able to come into work today. Sorry." 

 

"Oh? Oh. Oh wait," Harry processed the words and gave a hushed gasp, "Oh god, you're sick? Oh, Lou, hope you'll get better."

 

"Thanks."

 

"Would you like me to come over? I mean I don't have anything important this week, honestly I was hoping you'd get 'ere so we could- well yeah." Harry chuckled a bit and cocked his hips as he spoke into the phone.

 

Louis only giggled, "Yeah. That'd be nice. I don't feel like sick sick just puking a lot." he huffed.

 

"Aw, don't worry babe I'll be over right away."

 

Louis was a bit perplexed as he asked his question, "Don't you need my address?"

 

"We fucked; don't you think I'd know your address by heart?" Louis blushed as Harry laughed broadly into the phone once more, "Just lay down and I'll be there."

 

"Alright!"

 

-

 

After puking maybe about 3-4 more times Louis had felt a bit of relief as he laid back down. He told his mum he had been feeling slightly ill and all he got was a look of suspicion, but he brushed it off, he didn't need her dark eyes right now.

 

He sighed and looked up to the ceiling as he thought about Harry, the way he smiled and had that grin of lust touching his cheeks. The way Harry had stripped and the muscles that shaped and formed every time he propped himself over Louis. The way that Harry's lips went pink each time he bit his own lips and eyes going shut. He loved the way Harry's neck veins became prominent and violent as he concentrated his way into Louis. Louis fucking loved the way Harry's eyes went black when he called him 'sir', he loved the thrill, and he loved the scent of crushed blackberries as Louis kissed his neck. Louis loved, last but not least the pulsating creation that broke him open and drowned him in pleasure aka Harry's cock.

 

Louis fucking loved Harry Styles.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and quickly he got back up to see Harry standing with a sly smile, "Hey precious."

 

Louis rolled his eyes, "Don't call me that."

 

"Well, I didn't expect a lovely welcome like that." Harry mumbled sarcastically, "You doing better?" he asked as he sat himself next to Louis, "Your mum was looking at me weird for some reason." he shrugged.

 

"Sorry my mum's been way off for a while, it's the usual." Louis sighed and sat back against the headboard as he concentrated in thought, "So what's up?"

 

Harry only laughed, "Your small talk is shit babe."

 

Louis scoffed and raised his arms in defense, "Excuse me sorry for trying? At least they're not bad as your jokes."

 

"You love my jokes." Harry teased.

 

"Pfft... love them? Sure." 

 

Harry only laughed and pulled Louis in for a small hug and his eyes trailed around his heavenly cheeks that went red as Louis looked back up to him. Except, Harry's eyes caught something to the side and he reached an arm out to grab at the item, "What's this?" he asked, turning what looked like a medicine bottle within his hand.

 

Louis felt a bit of a panic rush as he realized he never actually told the man that he could um uh, get pregnant. Fuck.

 

"Nothing!" he tried to snatch them back, but as quick as he reached, quickly Harry pulled away.

 

"Birth control pills? What the fuck?" Harry asked shocked, "You forgetting to tell me something?!" He looked up to Louis who trembled in a bit of fear. After all Harry's the one that's been able to fuck him up a wall without breaking a sweat.

 

"I- uh." he looked away shyly, "They're birth control pills."

 

"I think I just fucking said that." muttered Harry.

 

"I- uh." Louis brushed the fringe away from his own eyes as he continued, "I could get pregnant."

 

It got silent and Harry stared at Louis as if he'd grown shit out of his arms, "Okay, what now?" he asked confused, "Yeah right. If you're fucking a girl in here no need to make up a shitty lie like that."

 

"I-I'm not lying what the fuck?" Louis yelled, "This is serious shit!"

 

"Oh. uh okay." Harry nodded and suddenly he went tense.

 

"Harry? Are you Okay-"

 

"Do you take them regularly?" He suddenly asked, "Louis, seriously."

 

"I uh." he shook his head no in shame and his own fingers twirled in as he felt guilt come over himself.

 

"Oh shit. Oh SHIT." Harry dropped the pills that landed with a clash and brought his hands over to his own face, "Fuck!"

 

"Harry what's wrong-"

 

Harry turned to Louis with worried eyes as he shouted, "I've been fucking you this entire time without a bloody condom!" 

 

Louis was a tad confused for a bit and tilted his head in wonder when it hit him, "Oh. No, no fuck. FUCK!" Louis shouted, "I knew we forgot something, but I didn't know it was like- oh fuck!"

 

Harry shook his own head, "We need to get you checked. If you are pregnant, cause shit you've been puking today right?"

 

"That doesn't instantly mean I'm pregnant-"

 

"We have been fucking for a while now there's a chance! Come on we'll go right now." Harry muttered and grasped Louis's wrist, "Come on."

 

"My mum's gonna kill me! What's she going to say!?" Louis asked.

 

"Well tell her you feel better and you're going to come work with me now, I don't know we need to get you checked now." muttered Harry.

 

Louis nodded and got to his feet and followed behind Harry as he was tugged.

 

-

 

After explaining the issue, he finally was out and his Mum only brushed them away. Louis was really worried cause wow he fucked up real bad. Simply to go fast forward, they had made it to the clinic and quickly Harry got Louis into a doctor's room and maybe paid extra in order to get this over with quick. 

 

-

 

"Uh, hello so the issue here-" the doctor looked perplexed as he looked at strange situation he got caught up in. Here was one of the music industry's top CEO and some kid claiming he might be pregnant. Okay, "you think you're pregnant?"

 

"Uh yeah." muttered Louis.

 

"Alright. Well you're one of many rare cases I guess, did you check with a regular test before getting here?"

 

"Well no, it's just there have been some things going on and so it's a possibility now." Harry muttered.

 

The doctor's eyes widened as he took a glance at the two once more, "Mr. Styles top CEO with that kid? I haven't been keeping up with gossip, but I thought you were with a man named Nick."

 

Even doctors were nosy assholes sometimes, "Excuse me? When did I say it was mine? Can we first fucking check!?" 

 

Okay. Maybe that hurt a bit and Louis shied away as he looked to his feet. Well it was his own fault anyway, but would Harry give up on him if it was his? If he was pregnant? Fuck.

 

The doctor smiled and rolled off on his own way grabbing for the supplies and testing materials.

 

-

 

"Alright." The doctor mumbled. The papers were stacked within his hand as he ruffled through them, "So I have the results and-"

 

"And what?" Harry asked, growing impatient.

 

"Congratulations! Mr. Tomlinson, you are indeed pregnant!" 

 

Louis's eyes widened and ushered tears as he looked up at the doctor who waved off and headed to his own businesses, "Shit." he muttered, "Harry I-"

 

"Fuck!" Harry shook his head in shock, "What the hell am I going to tell Nick!"

 

Okay now Louis felt his jaws and hands clench, "What/ You're still worried about that prick? Excuse me!?" Louis shouted, standing on his feet now as he pointed a stubby finger towards Harry, "Listen to me you fucking cunt, I have been here fucking with you this entire time and yet you're worried about your boyfriend!? You've been cheating on him before you knew I could pregnant! Bloody hell!"

 

Harry looked a bit frightened to the sudden outburst, but nodded his head nonetheless, "I know. I know. I'm just- come here."

Louis pouted and shook his head, but Harry grasped Louis's wrists and pulled him down, their faces only mere centimeters apart, "I don't mind being with you, Lou. I swear. Just Nick, well he's a prick sometimes ya know? He'd be a real arse once he knows I've been cheating on him with my intern. An intern I barely knew for a few months." His lips pulled up to a smile as he nuzzled his lips into Louis's neck, leaving a small lick, "You're just too delicious for me to give up, ya know?"

 

Louis hissed a bit as he nodded, "Yeah, but my mum and everyone else."

 

"Don't matter, not like we're deprived in money. I can still take proper care and your mum will get it anyway. I mean she's your mum so-" Harry shrugged, "I don't mean to rush things, but we could have a kid."

 

Louis's nose scrunched up in distaste as he spoke up, "I can't believe I got knocked up by you though."

 

"Why's that?" asked Harry.

 

Louis shrugged and sat over Harry's lap, "You're Mr. Styles and now there's another one growing in me. Weird to process to be honest."

 

"Oh God, Lou just come on. We've got to tell Nick and I can have him off my back." Harry sighed, "We'll have the kid, but right now my office needs a bit of christening since we haven't done our routine today."

 

Louis rolled his eyes and followed him out, "Oh fucking wow." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE ME KUDOS AND THERE MIGHT BE MORE LMAO


End file.
